Sabriel Trailer
by blackmunji
Summary: Much thanks to Gwenderleryn for the idea. Abhorsen Trilogy trailers, were I in charge of the cutting them. Some events may be rearranged to better fit dramatic pressures.
1. Sabriel

If there ever was a movie made out of Sabriel, I would be the first in line to buy tickets. But since there isn't, I'm reduced to writing a trailer of it. And I got the idea from Gwendeleryn. I hope she doesn't mind…

_(A screech of a careening car is heard.)_

Scene shows Sabriel holding a clearly dead rabbit, while a young girl calls **"Bunny!"**

_(Voice: Sabriel has lived in Ancelstierre nearly all her life.)_

Shows frost covering Sabriel, then disappearing quickly and focuses on a living rabbit. Sabriel hands it to Jacinth who takes it and runs off.

_(Voice: But she is no stranger to Death, nor to Free Magic.)_

Shows Sabriel banishing the revenant in the bedroom.

**Revenant, in Terciel's voice: Sabriel! My messenger! Take the sack!**

**Sabriel **(opens sack and pulls out bells and sword): **Something's happened to my father.**

Focuses on bell. Reflected is Sabriel crossing the Wall.

_(Voice: How wrong she is…)_

_(Urgent music, the pounding kind that starts out soft begins to play)_

Scene focuses on Sabriel running from the Mordicant, jumping across the river-stones, and entering the Abhorsen's House. She opens the door. Snaps to Mogget in cat form.

**Mogget: It's about time, Abhorsen.**

_(Voice: To save her father, she will save a Kingdom.)_

Scene focuses on Sabriel, flying in the Paperwing with Mogget, pursued by the flock of Gore-Crows.

Scene shows Sabriel losing control of the wind. _(Voice over: **Sabriel: I'm going to have to summon a stronger wind!**)_

**Mogget: Unloose my collar! Unloose my collar and remember the ring!**

Screen shows Sabriel doing so and Mogget's Free Magic form being loosed. It follows the Paperwing's crash landing.

**Mogget: (Whatever the heck he says)**

_(Voice: To save a Kingdom, she will restore a throne.)_

Scene shows her restoring Touchstone's spirit, then his body from wooden imprisonment.

**Touchstone: Thank you, Abhorsen.** (before he sleeps)

_(Voice: She will learn very quickly what it is to Slay in the Dead in the Old Kingdom.)_

Scene shows her killing the revenant by the broken Charter Stone.

Scene snaps to middle of reservoir with the Great Charter Stones. Focuses on Terciel's frozen form.

**Sabriel: We need to cast a bigger Diamond of Protection around him. Then…I will go into Death.**

Scene shows them sloshing around to cast it. Touchstone gives her a peck on the cheek.

**Touchstone: For luck, Sabriel.**

Scene snaps to her handing Astarael to her father. Only their hands and the exchange are shown.

**Sabriel: Ranna, Mosrael, Kibeth, Dyrim, Belgaer, Saraneth, Astarael. Sleeper, Waker, Walker, Speaker, Thinker, Binder, Weeper.**

Scenes flash by, each followed by one solemn ring of a bell except the last one. The broken Charter Stone of Nestowe…the killing of the Mordaut…escape from the Mordicant…entering Belisaere…going onto the palace grounds…finding Terciel near the Four Great Broken Charters…Touchstone, Sabriel, Mogget and (you don't know this) Terciel looking at the honor guard of Hands as Kerrigor enters (this one's from behind the group, from waist up, like from the view of the Great Charters, but further away).

**Terciel(voice over): Everyone and everything has a time to die.**

The ringing of Astarael is heard.

_(Voice, at same time as "Sabriel" shown on screen: Sabriel)_ Screen turns black, with ghostly golden letters spelling "Sabriel" and a Charter Mark.

**Mogget: Privileged family retainers that think they know best. Practically human in the worst possible way—Mrow!** (Sending splashes water at him)

_(Release date and information shown)_


	2. Lirael

Hellooo everyone! Psychoticmassmurderer is back! and she promises to write trailers for Lirael and Abhorsen too! but first, in reply to everyone's question,

i honestly don't know who i'd get to play the characters. i do know that i want the film to be mostly in blacks and blues, kind of like the "Corpse Bride" except for the parts when Sabriel is ignorant of the Old Kingdom and the part in Belisaere.

As for Kerrigor's nonappearance in the previous trailer, I had him in at first, but i edited him out cuz otherwise the trailer would be longer than it already was.

I would prefer the film to be with real people, with lots of CGIs.

i was rereading the Sabriel one and just realized that i have lots of errors in it, and i'm missing parts that i thought i put in. i'll re-edit it andd post it back up as soon as i find time. stupid school computers...grr...

The following is a rough outline of what i'm going to do for the Lirael trailer. I have decided to keep the Voice and the black screens.

EDITED!

Soft music plays, played on panpipes and flute and tinwhistle.

Opens with Lirael listening to the speaker-person (shot is from behind the Clayr person so that you can see Lirael looking at her)

"The gift of the Sight has awakened in our sister... "

Scene focuses on close up of Lirael. Her face is sheeted by her hair, and we can only see the lower half of her profile. She is talking.

**Lirael (whispering to herself, but we can hear it on screen too): It has to be me. It has to be me. It's my 14th birthday.**

"**Anniselle**!" Screen goes to Lirael, slowly zooming, who just sits there, then turns away and screen darkens to black as the sounds of the procession going away die away.

_Voice: Lirael is alone, an outsider in her family..._

Next scene shows kind of a Lord-of-the-Rings-influenced shot of the mountain (like showing Caradhas (i.e. the spinning round-up-the-mountain kind of shot)) until it's like an eagle's-eye view of her about to throw herself off the Paperwing launching pad. Screen zooms back to show her portrait-style, as she turns her head and sees two Paperwings headed towards her. She hides.

Edited parts of her talk with Sanar and Ryelle, but the most clear thing said will be her thing about going to the library.

_Voice: Until she awakens the Dog..._

Scene shows her awakening the Dog. I think Garth Nix covered that quite well, don't you?

**Dog: "Hello. I'm the Disreputable Dog. Or Disreputable Bitch if you want to be technical. Let's go for a walk!"**

_Voice: Little does she know that something else has been awakened..._

Scene shows Hedge viewing his "workers" with Nick. What you see as a shallow hole at first, cuz you're looking at it from the side, from Nick and Hedge's POV with them in front of the camera, but camera keeps going forward, and it soon proves itself to be a ginormous hole and lightning strikes it... multiple times.

Music, the pounding kind with lots of fortissississimos, etc. and sforzandos and loud, one beat solos from the drums and discordant chords that last for an eighth note from the strings, etc. begins, softly at first, although you can hear the drums clearly. Melody is frenezied and held by the flute, tinwhistle, and panpipes.

_Voice: Now she, Dog, and a prince must join forces to stop the menacing evil before it's too late._

Scene shows her meeting Prince Sameth. And the little conversation she and Sam have while Dog and Mogget have a show down in the background.

**Sam: "We have to get to the House."**

_Voice: And Lirael must come to terms with her own awakening powers and her mysterious past._

Scene shows her in the river looking into the past with the Dark Mirror, then being startled by the Dead revenant.

Scenes flash by, each separated by the strings and woodwind chord and drum beat: Lirael killing the Stilkin, Sam battling with the Dead, Lirael and that fire path thing in the crypt, Nick going to Hedge instead of Sam and being thrown into the wall, Sam's race from the Dead, the battle with Chlorr, and finding the House. House shot is from the river—it rises up above/through the mist of the waterfall. Ends with a solo between violin and panpipes; mostly panpipes with violin harmonizing.

Screen turns black, and "Lirael" comes onto screen in ghostly silvery letters with a different Charter Mark as the name "Lirael" is spoken by the voice.

**Mogget: Wet, cold, and full of holes. Another fine day on the river.**

Last dischordant-yet-not chord and the screen turns to black, with release date info, etc.


	3. Abhorsen

EDITED!!!

FINALLY!!! What you've all been waiting for (even me)! The trailer for… ABHORSEN!!!! This is just rough-rough sketch. Okies!

* * *

Pan to the banks of the river, from behind Lirael, Sam, Mogget, and Dog's POVs. They are on a tower. You see a lot of poor-looking people breaking their backs to cart dirt to the stones. In background is an ominous chord, all the same note, like the taps of a drum in marching band. After every two, there's a run, almost like a minor arpeggio, but not. Little bit like in Bleach. 

Someone, don't remember who, think it was Lirael, saying something about how she forgot that grave dirt could negate running water.

**Dog: I think there's a way. But it is deep. Very deep.**

**Mogget: (hissing and spitting) There! We cannot go there (or words to that effect)!**

**Lirael: We have no choice. **Turns away from the people.

Screen shows them breathing on the chains and going down the hole.

Screen shows the dusty-bones of Kalliel (was that his name?), then a bright-greenish light.

**Dog: RUN!!**

Screen cuts to Touchstone and Sabriel in a hotel room, getting dressed for the party.

**Touchstone: Are you sure we have to go?**

**Sabriel: Yes. But it'll be worth it, I promise.** Goes over and gives him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

Screen then shows the assassins throwing the bomb at the car and both of them slumped over. Assassin turns to celebrate, but is shot from behind.

Screen shows a message hawk flying to Ellimere, with French horn music… I dunno what kind, whether it should be happy, sad, adventuresome-ish or what. Lots of brass, french horn stuff, starts in major but ends on a minor, with a kind of _fp_ effect. It lands and opens its beak. **"The King and Queen are dead." **(or whatever the heck it says.) Minor music continues. Close up of Ellimere's grim and determined face.

**(Voice-over) Lirael: What exactly are they digging up?** (slowly)**Orann--**

**(Voice-over) Dog: You must not say his name!**

**(Voice-over) Mogget: He is the Destroyer, one of the Nine...**

**(Voice-over) Sam: Oh, Nick. What have you done?**

Meanwhile, on screen are the hemispheres being raised out of the ground before they repel each other and shoot across the landscape. The grandiose, really creepy kind of music, like that one at the very end of "Fantasia," with the devil on the mountain, or whatever it is.Screen cuts to the four of them on the island and music goes even softer, less sad and more soulful, like a tin whistle.

**Lirael: I will look into the past...and learn how to bind him anew...**

Music shifts to the choral, really high, grand, loud, minor kind, while scenes pass by during a **Voice-over of Nick/Orannis: Destroy the Prince. Send more Dead to Chlorr. Walk in Death yourself and kill the spying Daughter of the Clayr. Dig faster, Hedge, for I... MUST... BE... WHOLE... AGAIN!!!!** On-screen, the following scenes, each separated by the toll of a bell: Sam turning to look at the sky, Chlorr and her massive army on the river as she lets loose tendrils of fog, going to the wall with the Charter skin, two Paperwings flying, going through the Ninth Gate and looking at the forever stars as the Dead rise up around Lirael and Dog, Hedge on his dead horse and his army of Dead when they're trying to get to Nick, and the final battle, and Nick running among the dead, with people yelling and holding off the Dead and Sameth doing his best to stave them off and as they are in the diamonds of protection while an atomic bomb's worth of devastation is going on around them.

Music ends with a downbeat, screen goes black, with the ghostly letters "Abhorsen" on screen, in silver. Eight cracks of lightning bolt across from behind as the release date and information are shown, and the ninth clears the screen.

* * *

OMG... i just reread the books and i realize that i stuck a Sabriel scene into this one!!! But it fits so well!!! Quick, help me figure out how to take it out and still keep it flowy! 


End file.
